Straight Outta the Cage
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Adam has been stuck in Lucifer's Cage for quite a long time. He is getting tired of the fleeing and hiding from an angry archangel and an angry fallen angel. When he finally tries to stand up, what will become of him? Who is it that pops the door to the cage open and helps him escape? Rated T for the possibility of future chapters being violent and having mature language.
1. Chapter 1

**P.O.V. Of Adam**

My eyes popped open as I heard the morning battle cries of my noisy roommates. I sighed, knowing I'd be in for yet another day of the running from fire and other things. Hiding had become a daily thing for me. I was nineteen, but my roommates weren't the normal college roommates that could maybe get a bit irritating. They were Lucifer and Michael, angry siblings that would fight day after day. I was quite fearful of them and I had been in what was called Lucifer's cage for what felt like an eternity. I peered around the rocks I'd been sleeping behind and saw Lucifer in his old vessel he must have had before Sam and Michael in some poor sap I'd also never met. They were fighting each other with their supernatural powers. They would do nasty things to each other from making the other cough up blood to even cutting off each others limbs. At the end of each day, one of them would kill the other, but by the next day they would both be back at full health to do it all over again. Maybe dying in Lucifer's Cage for angels was impossible, but I wasn't sure about for humans and I sure as Hell wasn't going to test it out.

But as I watched the brothers tearing each other apart, something grew inside me... an anger and sadness that just exploded. Before I could stop myself, I was running out of my hiding spot and into their views.

"HEY! Luci, Mikki!" I spat. The two stopped to stare at me.

"What do you want Maggot?" Michael hissed.

"I want this to stop! You two are brothers! How can you just kill each other over and over?! YOU ARE FAMILY!"

"Once. We were family once." Michael's eyes burned into mine.

"You still are! You'll always be! Just like I'll always be Dean and Sam's brother." I had to work hard to keep my voice from quivering at the utterance of their names.

"He is right Michael. We-" Lucifer tried to step closer to Michael, but the archangel quickly threw him down.

"No. It doesn't matter. Let's see how you react when your brothers try to kill you." Michael said, snapping his finger. Dean and Sam appeared in front of me.

"Sam? Dean?" I questioned.

"Adam?!" Sam exclaimed. He ran towards me and I looked up at him as he put a hand on my shoulder. Dean joined him.

"Good to see you Adam." Dean murmured.

"You too..." I said carefully, feeling like this could be one of Michael's tricks. I was correct, because a blade appeared in Dean's hand and he attempted to stab me in the abdomen as Sam held me tight. I squirmed out of Sam's grip and jumped back at the last second. I ran, the fake Dean and Sam chasing after me as I ducked in and out of rocks. I got to one of my hiding spots and stopped to catch my breath, closing my eyes.

_Oh God what was I thinking? Someone please come and save me... I'm begging... anyone..._

I was about to look out from where I was when I got pinned to the rock. No one was in sight. But then Dean and Sam appeared with Michael following close behind.

"See? Not so easy now is it?" Michael asked.

"Go to Hell!" I growled. Michael looked around.

"Oh look. I'm already there." Michael looked at Dean and Sam. "Kill him."

I struggled against the rock and my brothers stalked closer. No, these weren't my brothers.

"No!" I shouted. I flinched away, trying to not watch as my brothers tore my heart out, physically and emotionally. But there was a blinding flash of light and when I looked, a short brunette man stood between me and my brothers. He flicked his hand to the side and the two went flying. The man smiled at Michael.

"You!" Michael hissed.

"Hey bro!" he grinned.

"How are you here!? How did you get-" Michael rose his hand to do something to the man, but was cut off by Lucifer's bellow.

"MICHAEL!" Lucifer appeared and jumped Michael with an angel blade, stabbing him in the chest. Michael lit up and fell to the stone floor.

"Bro... did you do that for me?" the man asked. Lucifer turned to him.

"I don't know how you're here or how you got here, but get the human and get out before I kill you again." Lucifer didn't look him directly in the eye and the man nodded. Then he came closer to me and looked up at me.

"Wow. You do look a lot like Sam and Dean." he greeted.

"Thanks...?"

"It's alright. I don't know if it's a compliment either." he said, touching my forehead.

When I opened my eyes we were in a dark, open area. I had no idea where, because it didn't look familiar at all.

"Crap. Wrong place. Oh well, we can book a night or two just to get you used to being above ground before we head off to visit... you alright kid?" he stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on me. I felt weak and shaky.

"I... I don't feel..." I collapsed, fainting on the spot. The last thing I saw was the darkening figure of my savior.

"Kid! Kid come on!" he cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally came to again I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in some cheap motel room. Well didn't this feel familiar...

"Oh good, you're awake. Here I grabbed you some food. You like burgers, right?" I looked towards the door just in time to catch a paper bag flying at my head.

"Woah. Watch it." I told the guy. It was the same man who'd saved me from Michael and Lucifer.

"So where are we and who are you?" I asked.

"We're in Binghamton New York. And you can call me Gabriel." he replied.

"Where?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Exactly. No one will think to look for you here." Gabriel winked at me.

"Wait... Gabriel. Like the angel Gabriel."

"Ding, ding, ding hot shot." Gabriel answered. settling down in one of the chairs.

"Why'd you come to save me?" I questioned. Angels weren't exactly my best friends any longer. Before the angel could reply, another appeared, this one younger.

"Because we thought it was time for some of us to return and fight." he said. I made a face.

"Fight what? The devil's in his box may I remind you. Or did you angels forget that?"

"We aren't sure yet..." He told me.

And we aren't exactly angels." Gabriel added.

"What do you mean you aren't exactly angels? You came into the cage and zapped me out of there. That seems like a pretty supernatural feat, don't you think?" I said.

"We're newly risen and we aren't going to have the juice to do anything much longer... even just, as you humans put it 'zapping' places." the younger one informed me.

"Newly risen? Sorry, you gotta stop speaking Godly Warrior. And who are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am Samandriel. I am your guardian angel. And we were dead. We were revived by... well of that we are not sure. Perhaps God."

"Samandriel, you know Daddy is no where to be found." Gabriel muttered.

"Wait, wait. You're my guardian angel? Wow... thanks. You were really there when I needed you."

"We were dead you idiot!" Gabriel snapped. I turned to him.

"Well, still. Why was it you who rescued me and not my 'guardian'?" I said sarcastically, jabbing a thumb at the other angel. Gabriel shrugged.

"Lag?" he offered. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well let's say you two are gonna lose your powers. What are you two gonna do without them?"

"We are going to lose them, there's no question. All the angels have lost there powers because we have all fallen." Samandriel sighed.

"Fallen? Like you lost your stuff? Everything? You're mortals now?" I must have missed a lot while I was gone.

"Basically, yes." Gabriel answered.

"Well great. Without your powers and with your lack of human understanding, you guys are pretty much useless." I mumbled. Gabriel grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off of the bed. I couldn't stop him from pushing me into the wall.

"We aren't useless. And trust me, Samandriel may not get humans, but I do. I'll teach him all about you."

"Gabriel enough." Samandriel said. Gabriel looked at the other angel.

"Don't go ordering me around little bro, you know I'm above you."

"Soon we will all be equals, Gabriel. Isn't that the human way?"

Gabriel snorted and looked back at me.

"That's what they say." He looked at me more intently. "You know this looks really familiar."

"What are you talking about?" I winced.

"This isn't the first time I've cornered a Winchester. You're as annoying as your oldest brother."

"Dean and Sam. Where are they?" I asked. Gabriel released me and shrugged.

"We don't know where those two mutton-heads are. Ever since their angel pal killed Samandriel and broke Heaven, we haven't been able to find them. Honestly we haven't had much time to look." he said.

"So you were killed by my brother's angel? I thought he was good?"

"Yes. He is, he was just confused." Samandriel replied.

"So how do we find them?" I asked.

"I am going to go search for them before our powers run out." Samandriel said, and with that he was gone. I looked over at Gabriel.

"What do I do?"

"Just sit and wait and don't do anything stupid."

"Wow... thanks."

"Sorry, I feel like I have to tell you that. You're a Winchester." Gabriel laughed.

"So how do you know my brothers?" I questioned.

"Had a few run-ins with them and played pranks on them."

"And now? You were dead. Both you and Samandriel. Do they know that?"

"Yep. Let's just say, they will be very surprised to see both of us again. You too I'm sure." Gabriel chuckled.

"So Samandriel's my guardian angel, and I'm guessing Cas is Dean's. So are you Sam's?" I put two and two together.

"Guilty. That one will also surprise those yahoos."

"Do we have a battle plan?"

"Nope." Gabriel answered simply.

"Do we at least know what we're up against?"

"Nope."

"Then how do we know there's a battle ahead?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"With Heaven screwed up and your brothers trying to lock the gates of Hell, there is definitely a battle on it's way."

"Dean and Sam were trying to lock Hell?" I asked.

"Yep."

This hit me harder than I thought it would.

"But they knew I was still in Lucifer's Cage."

"Yep."

"If they locked Hell... they wouldn't have been able to get me out of there."

"Nope."

"So they just... didn't care?" I looked at Gabriel, trying not to let him see the pain in my eyes. The angel shrugged.

"Well kid, probably saw ya as a small price to pay for slamming that door shut."

"But they got Sam's soul out of there... And they didn't think to get me out?" The pain built up, a lump forming in my throat.

"Hey kid... Don't feel so bad. I think you should talk that one out with your brothers when we find them." Gabriel said softly.

"They were always closer. Why wouldn't they be? They grew up together... they didn't even know I existed. They said we were family, but it sure doesn't seem like it." My hurt turned to anger.

"They were just getting used to having another brother... trust me, having a lot isn't easy." Gabriel tried to calm me.

"They didn't even try to come and rescue me! Once Dean got Sam all the way out, he was happy. They gave up on me! No one even cared about me!"

"Kid relax. It's-"

"My name is Adam!" I yelled. "ADAM!"

Gabriel recoiled.

"Okay... okay. Whatever chills you out Adam."

I turned away from Gabriel so he wouldn't see the one tear I couldn't stop from sliding down my cheek. I went back to the bed and laid down, facing away from the angel.

"Hey k- Adam. You gonna eat?" I didn't reply when he asked this. He seemed to get the message because there was a rush of air and when I looked back at where he'd been standing, he was gone.

**A.N.: Thanks for reading! Leave reviews telling me what you think. Who's your favorite forgotten SPN character? ~12HockeyChick21 A.K.A. Catslover97**


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure how long I'd been alone for or when I had drifted off to sleep, but I found myself in a very vivid dream. Everything that was going on looked and felt so real. The dream was in first person, so it was like looking at it out of my own eyes. A middle aged blonde man was walking towards me and it was not until he got about two feet from me that I became fully aware of who it was. He was no longer bloody and destroyed.

"Lucifer." I heard a voice say. I was very surprised when I realized it was coming from the body I was seeing out of. My surprise turned to confusion as my next discovery was I was seeing out of someone else's eyes. But whose?

"You're alive too?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes. How are you here?" The voice answered. Why did it sound familiar? Who was it?

"You know Gabriel got the human out. He had to pop the cage open to do so. He forgot to close it."

"So you and Michael escaped?" the voice questioned. Lucifer nodded.

"What do you want with me?" it questioned again.

"You are looking for that human's half brothers... the Winchesters. So am I. Perhaps we can help each other." Lucifer smiled.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I need to find the Winchesters before Michael."

"Why? So you can get Sam to agree to you first? This is over Lucifer." the voice said, annoyed.

"It's not over. We are back and we must finish what we started." Lucifer said.

"Even if that is true, what would make you think I would help you?"

"Because I do not know if Michael is going to try to get Dean to say yes or if he's going to go after your little boyfriend again." Lucifer's blue eyes seemed to bore into mine.

"He's not my boyfriend." the voice argued, even more annoyed. "And the Winchesters will just find a way to get you locked in the Cage, if not the both of you. This time, Adam stays out."

"You know you cannot fight fate little brother. Michael refuses to go down without a fight. Trust me, I tried." Lucifer replied.

"He's right." Came another familiar voice. I felt the person I was watching this from about to turn. He didn't get a chance to and this agonizingly real pain came over me. The guy looked down and I saw a bloody hand protruding from his lower abdomen. He looked back up at Lucifer, whose eyes were slightly wide.

"Michael!" He exclaimed, then the guy collapsed.

I woke with a start, jolting up in a cold sweat. I breathed heavily, my heart racing.

"Adam? You okay? What happened?" Gabriel appeared from the dark of the hotel room. A dull pain rested in my stomach and winced as I looked over at the archangel. It was then I remembered who that voice belonged to.

"Samandriel." I said weakly.

"What? What about him? He hasn't come back from his search for your- are you bleeding?" his voice went higher as he hurried closer to me. I looked down at my stomach region. Bright blood was soaking through my white t-shirt.

"Agh!" I hissed in pain.

"Wait, don't move." Gabriel told me, pressing his hand to my wound. I yelped in pain and Gabriel made a face.

"Maybe my powers have disappeared... I don't think I healed it. You are still in pain."

"You think?!" I asked angrily, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. He recoiled, then stared at me sort of awkwardly.

"Um... do you mind?" he asked, motioning to my shirt. I shook my head, gritting my teeth.

"Anything to stop the pain."

"Okay, take your shirt off." Gabriel ordered, then disappeared into the bathroom. I did as he asked, struggling to get the shirt off and not cause myself more discomfort. Finally, I got it off and tossed it to the floor with an irritated yell. Then Gabriel returned with a damp towel.

"Let me try to clean off some of the blood..." he said, beginning to work.

"I had a dream, Gabriel." I murmured, my eyes dancing dizzily across the ceiling.

"Uh huh."

"No really it was..." I trailed off as I noticed Gabriel had stopped working and was staring at my abdomen.

"There's no wound..." he said quietly. I followed his gaze. He was right. The archangel had cleaned off the blood, revealing my unharmed flesh. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me.

"What did you dream about Adam?" he asked somewhat anxious.

"It was like I was seeing out of Samandriel's eyes..." I murmured.

"What happened?!" Gabriel pushed, his voice growing more and more frantic.

"Uh... I don't ... I can't remember..." I said.

"Come on Adam! It's important!" Gabriel grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Wait... what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Samandriel's your guardian angel kid, he can make you see things he sees, feel things that he feels. It's a connection you two have now. You have to tell me what happened in your dream!" Gabriel explained. I tried to think. All the thoughts in my head were scrambled now and my mind was racing.

"I..."

"Adam. This could be life or death..." Gabriel whispered. I tried to go back into the dark depths of my brain, but not too far. I didn't want to poke at what I remembered from the Cage. Finally, something came to me.

"Uh... Lucifer. Lucifer was there." I remembered. I looked up at the archangel. He'd gone white.

"Did he hurt Samandriel?" Gabriel asked hurriedly. Before I could respond, there was a rush of air.

"No!" We turned to the voice and saw Lucifer with Samandriel in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Gabriel did was scream like a little girl. I turned to look at him. Lucifer, still holding Samandriel, gave Gabriel the same look I was giving him.

"Really?" he questioned. Gabriel had hidden behind me, not very well seeing as I was still sitting in my bed. The small brunette man stood up and shrugged, a goofy grin playing at his lips.

"Sorry, don't know how else a human react to their brother who murdered them popping in carrying their other unconcious brother..." he replied. "Trying to be as human as possible."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you said you know humans."

"I do. I was just joking- aww forget it..." he trailed off. He didn't reply for a minute, seeming concentrating on something else. I don't know why I felt so uncomfortable in the silence. Oh wait, maybe because I was laying on my bed shirtless with the devil and a dorky archangel standing over me. And there was yet another angel in the devil's arms that looked like he was basically dying. But yeah, I was great.

Finally, after an awkward minute of silence, Gabriel looked up from the ground at me. His eyes looked a little odd for a second, almost transparent. But then they went back to their normal greenish hue.

"Smile for the camera, kid." he whispered. I gave him a confused look. Lucifer hadn't seemed to have heard Gabriel, because he was too busy trying to carefully place Samandriel down on the bed beside mine. Gabriel did a little eyebrow movement, then winked at me. I eventually got what Gabriel was doing, but I didn't have time to respond before Lucifer looked back at the both of us.

* * *

**P.O.V. Of Sam**

"Dean!" I yelled. I was holding my cell phone to my ear, trying to get in touch with Garth, and a ghost was cornering me. I closed my eyes.

"Garth, com'on Garth, pick up! DEAN!" I muttered into the phone and yelled to my brother again.

"Sammy!?" came the echoing response of my brother. I heard him coming into the area I was in and seconds later I heard the gun. I opened my eyes just in time to see the ghost of the miner dissipate as the rock salt hit him. Dean raced over to me.

"You okay Sammy?" He asked. I nodded and a voice came across the phone.

"Sam?"

"Garth! Have you salted and burned the bones yet? We're still down here dealing with him!" I asked the other hunter impatiently.

"I just found the grave." Garth replied. I sighed and Dean gave me a questioning look.

"He just found the grave." Dean groaned and grabbed the phone away from me.

"Garth, dammit, just dig up this guy and put him out of his misery. Sam and I are getting sick of dodging this douche and I'm running out of salt rounds!" Dean snapped. I couldn't hear what Garth's response was, but he must have hung up because Dean handed the phone back to me. I stuck it in my pocket and Dean headed off in another direction, farther into the abandoned mine.

"No wonder this guy is after his boss's kid, this place is a hell hole. If I died in here because of some accident, then I'd want revenge on the jackass who ran it so bad too." Dean mumbled. I gave a small laugh.

"Dude, this place could be worse. It may be unsafe, but it sure isn't comparable to Hell. You and I would know."

"Shut up Sam. Way too many of us Winchesters know, and I sure don't want to talk about it." he replied. I just shook my head, knowing he was right. He turned to look back at me.

"You coming Sam?" he asked. Then the miner appeared behind him.

"Dean! Behind you!" I warned. He spun around and rose his gun, but the ghost grabbed it out of his hands and threw it down. Then he pushed Dean up against the stone, choking him.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, picking up an old rusted iron pickaxe off the ground of the mine. I was about to run at the ghost and swing it to dissipate the ghost again, but it lit up in bright flames. The ghost let go of Dean and let out a shriek as it burst. Dean rubbed his neck.

"Thanks Garth." he croaked.

"Let's get outta here, Dean." I motioned to the exit.

* * *

We had met up with Garth for thanks and final goodbyes. Well of course, being hunters it was never truely goodbye. Then we headed back to the hotel and decided to crash one more night. I drifted off to sleep and had a quite realistic, first-person dream.

First, it seemed I was looking at a floor. Then I looked up and to my left. Shock filled my mind as I gazed at a familiar face.

Adam.

Yet more shock came over me as I heard a familiar whisper come out of the body I thought was mine.

"Smile for the camera, kid."

Gabriel...?

Adam's face was that of confusion, then Gabriel looked away from him. The next thing I saw was a scarily familiar figure looking up from another familiar figure in a bed. They looked to be in a hotel. But when the figure's eyes met mine, or... Gabriel's... I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

Lucifer.

"He hasn't healed. I believe he lost the remainder of his powers." Lucifer spoke. "Do you still have yours, Gabriel?"

"I don't know." Gabriel responded.

"You have to try to fix Samandriel, or he will die again." Lucifer told him.

"I will try. But Luci, if you didn't do this...? Who did?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael." Lucifer replied.

* * *

I awoke abruptly, gasping aloud.

"No. No, no, no!" I growled. I wasn't done!

"Sammy...?" Dean's sleepy voice came from the darkness beside me. Then, without much of a warning, Dean had sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp. His eyes fell on me and they were full of confusion.

"Dean..."

"What is it Sam?"

"Dean... I think Gabriel is alive..."

"What? Sammy, you were just dreaming." Dean fell back onto his bed and covered his face. "Go back to sleep."

I was about to say something when there was a rush of air.

"No Dean. Sam wasn't just dreaming." Dean sat up and we both looked over to see Cas.

"Jeez, Cas! How can you still do that?" Dean jumped.

"It's one of the only powers I still possess, though I can no longer transport others that way. But Sam is right, Gabriel is alive. Samandriel is as well, though that could change any minute. And the two of them got your brother out of Hell." Cas explained.

"O-our brother... Adam?" Dean asked, still half-asleep.

"Yes, and in the process, Lucifer and Michael have escaped."

"What?" Dean exclaimed, fully awake now.

"Yes. And I believe Michael is searching for you, Dean." Cas said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it. Remember to leave your comments! More to come soon! ~12HockeyChick21 A.K.A. Catslover97**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: OK this A.N. is gonna be a bit long because I would just like to give a little shoutout all the readers, reviewers, and ones who have followed and/or favorite this story and/or me (lol?)! THANK YOU GUYS! I'm soooo glad so many of you like this. And I miss the crap out of Adam, so I always wondered if anyone else did! I am mentally pleading for them to bring Adam back! Oh, and I found this song today and it made my day! This girl is amazing and talented and I just wanted to share her hilarious parody of Call Me Maybe. It's about ADAM! Yay! So check it out, I take nooooooooooo credit for this song, I'm just showing you awesomeness. I believe the vocals are by a girl named Kira or Kyra... (not so sure on the spelling, sorry!) But there is a Soundcloud link to it on my profile, because I do not believe it is on da YouTube. So please go to my profile and check it out and leave reviews of what you think of her! I LOVE IT! ****Thanks for your time guys! Now for what you came here for! ~12HockeyChick21 A.K.A. Catslover97**

* * *

**P.O.V. Of Adam**

Gabriel was broadcasting this to Sam! Maybe they could find me, us! Wait, why should I care? They didn't care to get me out of Hell. No, who cares about that, Samandriel needs help. If Gabriel can't save him, he'll need serious medical evaluation.

My mind raced like crazy, but I just got out of the cage, so I probably was crazy. I stared into the eyes of Lucifer as I said:

"Why did Michael do this to Samandriel?" I hopped off of my bed, wincing in pain still. But the closer I got to Samandriel, the less pain I felt, which made no sense. I mean, come on...

"He didn't want Samandriel to get in the way. I don't know if he was afraid Samandriel would get in the way of him and Dean, or if he wanted to..." Lucifer came over and stood next to me, looking down at Samandriel as well.

"If he wanted to what?" I asked him.

"If he wanted to get rid of your protector." Lucifer finished.

"I don't know either, all I know is last night in my dream I saw this happen." I replied, kneeling down to look at Samandriel more in depth. I suddenly felt this feeling flow into me. The feeling was like a mixture of some sort of love, friendship, and protection. Damn angel bonds.

"You saw this happen? So Samandriel projected our whole conversation to you I suppose?" Lucifer asked, not sounding worried or scared, or even angry... Honestly he just sounded emotionless. I nodded, eyes still on the weak looking angel. But then I looked up at him.

"So wait, you saved him from Michael? Are you like, good now or something?" I questioned. Lucifer looked at me with all seriousness.

"You mustn't believe in everything you hear wholeheartedly. There is no such thing as black and white. Everything in this world is gray, and even off this world. There is always room for debate." he spoke with a very convincing tone, not fear. All I could do was nod. In all my... time in the Cage, I'd always wondered if there were other sides to him and his brother. Occasionally, I did see those other sides, especially with Michael. The archangel definitely had a dark side. I still couldn't believe he was inside me. Wow that sounds terrible. I shivered at the thoughts that crossed my mind.

"I'm just trying to look at all my options... rethink my beliefs." Lucifer added.

"I guess you could say he's playing devil's advocate." Gabriel snorted at his own lame joke and Lucifer and I just rolled our eyes.

"...Yes... perhaps. People can change, you know." Lucifer sighed.

"You're not a person." I said without thinking. Lucifer looked truly hurt by my remark.

"I'm still living, I have feelings. Perhaps I'm not human like you, but I have human features, human flaws." Lucifer said. I thought for a second. He was right.

"Yet humans cannot do this." Lucifer touched Samandriel's forehead and the blood soaking through his shirt near his abdomen disappeared.

"How did you do that? All the angels lost their powers." Gabriel couldn't withhold his shock.

"I believe it is because I was already fallen, and I was in Hell when Heaven was locked out. Ultimately, this means that most likely, Michael still has his powers as well. We have to stop him..." Lucifer explained.

"We?" Again, this came out without me even being able to stop it. Lucifer looked back down at me.

"Yes Adam, we. He's my brother, I'm not going to let him start an apocalyptic fight. I will do anything to stop him. That is what I've decided."

Gabriel was staring at Lucifer.

"Bro, what happened to you... you were always..."

"The bad son?"

"Well... yeah..."

"That's just it, I am not. I loved my father, but when he brought the humans..." Lucifer trailed off, as if it was too painful to talk about. "I realize my mistakes now. You were right Gabriel. They may be flawed, but they do try. Adam... you showed me that. And I am flawed as well... I am so sorry for what I did to you, brother." Lucifer told Gabriel.

Gabriel looked like he was about to cry.

"Aww... come here you big hell whore." Gabriel held his arms out. Lucifer made a face at the name Gabriel called him, but sighed and gave in. He stroked Gabriel's hair.

"I'm... I'm so sorry I killed you..." he tried to hide the fact he was choking up.

"Aw, it's okay Luci. Dad brought me back... I think."

"That's exactly it Gabriel, we never know for sure with Father anymore. I believe it is time for a new era. A time where we no longer have to do as he says. If we are fallen, doesn't that mean we have free will? Well I was fallen for years and Father cast me away in Hell. He even let his prized son stay in Hell with me... do you think he has forgotten about us, Gabriel?" Lucifer blabbed on and on.

"I don't know if I would go that far bro, but something definitely needs to be done about all this confusion. Order needs to be restored."

"Order never existed Gabriel. Father just used all of us as toys. He controls everything Gabriel. So you don't think he controls death and other bad things? Maybe he wanted me to me, yet he wasn't happy with who I was."

This seemed to confuse Gabriel. But I thought Lucifer had a point... Gabriel just buried his head in Lucifer's chest and didn't say anything.

"Not to interrupt the bro moment or anything... but Samandriel still isn't waking up." I said finally. Lucifer let go of Gabriel and looked at me.

"Touch him." he told me.

"What?"

"Just do it." Lucifer muttered impatiently. I jumped a little, okay? Hey, how would you react with the devil telling you what to do? It's a bit freaky. But I reached out slowly and took Samandriel's hand. Then the young angel's eyes popped open and he gasped, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed, jumping a foot.

"He had nothing to do with what happened to me." Samandriel coughed weakly. Lucifer came back over and gazed at him.

"No offense baby bro, but you may be wrong. We aren't sure what's going on."

Samandriel tried to sit up fast. This brought a fresh wave of pain onto me.

"L-Lucifer?! Wh-what's going on- where am I?" It took me a second to get over the discomfort, but I launched forward to calm him down.

"Samandriel, it's okay. You're back at the hotel. Michael seriously hurt you. I got your message, though." I told him, settling him back down on the bed. He glanced at me and I found myself going to brush his cheek comfortingly.

"You need to rest and regain your strength, you're still weak and in pain." I whispered to him. Within seconds of me saying this, Samandriel drifted off. I sat back on my legs again and I noticed Lucifer staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked. Realizing I was still holding onto Samandriel's hand, I released it.

"Nothing." Lucifer shook his head, yet I felt like there was something he was hiding. There was something hidden behind his blue eyes, and I couldn't tell if it was a secret he knew, a question he wanted to ask, or an opinion he wanted so badly to share.

* * *

**A.N: YES, yet another one! This one will be much shorter, I promise. I just wanted to ask your opinions of Lucifer. Personally, (not being a Satanist or anything, I swear haha.) I love him. If Supernatural ever does bring him back, I would want Mark Pellegrino to still play him because he did it SO well. He was amazing, talented, funny, mind boggling, attractive ;) , and he just made you really think some times. And I've seen Mark Pellegrino in other things such as Lost, Dexter, and Being Human, but I loved him most in SPN. So yes, add in your opinions of him! Bye guys, hope you liked it! ~12HockeyChick21 A.K.A. Catslover97**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They make me smile. I love them and I'm so glad so many of you like this story. Adam would like the story and all your reviews too, but he doesn't have a computer in Hell to read them with... Aaanyways, just wanted to thank you all, keep them up please :D FOR ADAM! Well... and me... ~ 12HockeyChick21 A.K.A. Catslover97**

* * *

The next day when I woke up, Gabriel and Lucifer were both sitting by the beds. I sat up and gave them a look.

"What are you guys doing? Didn't you sleep?" I asked.

"I don't need to sleep." Lucifer replied.

"And we were keeping an eye on you two..." Gabriel yawned.

"Angel boys need to sleep?" I asked Lucifer after gazing at both Gabriel and the still asleep Samandriel.

"No, but humans do." he replied.

"Are you saying they are turning human?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"I don't know exactly what they are turning into..." He told me, then turned to Gabriel. "Get some sleep, I'm going to find the Winchesters."

Before Gabriel could argue, Lucifer was gone. Gabriel sighed. Samandriel began stirring and Gabriel looked at him expectantly.

"Gabriel?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm right here bro, how you feeling?" Gabriel asked him.

"I'm not certain... Okay, I estimate."

"Okay bro, well we're losing our powers fast. First rule of being human, act it. No overly smart talk." Gabriel yawned again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, getting out of bed. Gabriel shrugged at me.

"Sorry, but it's true. Would you ever say stuff like that?"

He was right, I wouldn't. There was the occasionally person that might. I took one more look at Gabriel and knew he needed to sleep.

"Dude, you're exhausted, get some rest." I said.

"I have to explain everything to Samandriel..." Gabriel protested tiredly. I walked over to him and Samandriel.

"I can do that, bed." I ordered, pointing to my bed. Gabriel sighed, tired and defeated.

"Alright, alright. You humans are always so pushy." he grumbled, making his way over to my bed. He didn't seem to care that I'd used it. The moment he hit the pillow, he was out. I chuckled softly and sat down on the other bed next to Samandriel.

"What did Gabriel mean when he said he had to explain everything to me? And why was are he and I sleeping? Have we lost our remaining powers?" Samandriel started asking a shit ton of questions.

"Dude, dude, dude, DUDE!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. He shut up, looking down.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, just relax." I told him. "I'll explain everything. It may not all make sense, but... um. Well... welcome to being a human. Life doesn't always make sense."

* * *

**P.O.V Of Dean**

"Cas, what do you mean you can't flash anywhere anymore?" I snapped at him. The angel... or whatever the Hell he was now, stared at me and gave a small shrug.

"I don't know Dean. I believe all of the angels have lost their powers. I don't know if it is because of the lockout... maybe there is more going on that we do not know about."

"What do you mean Cas?" I asked.

"I can't help but wonder if God has been locked in Heaven or... kicked out as well." Cas said quietly.

"Wait, so you're saying there's a possibility that... that bastard is walking around Earth now too?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice.

"Please don't speak ill of my father like that Dean... but yes, I believe it is possible. But I don't know..." Cas sat down on the edge of my bed and buried his head in his hands. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm just so angry with him... If he is really out there, why didn't he stop this shit from happening? Why does he let anything bad happen to humans, angels, anyone! Why does he let innocent people die? If you ask me, you're father's an ass. Or as you say it... assbutt." I tried to lighten my mood by adding a teasing comment into my complaining. I sat down beside Cas and shouldered him.

"No one is perfect Dean, not even God."

"That's funny, because you know... I'd think the Creator of everything would be." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Nothing is perfect. Every little thing has it's flaws, whether you can see it or not." Cas spoke softly. I felt empathetic towards him. I knew what it was like to have blind faith to an absent father... He was so strong about it, though... Even at the thought of my father, I felt a lump form in my throat. I had to concentrate hard to hold back the tears. I followed everything my father for a long time without question. He wasn't perfect either. Cas was right, nothing was...

"Cas... is Adam really out there?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yes Dean." Cas answered. My stomach did a flip and the lump in my throat grew larger.

"Is he okay...?" Cas looked at me.

"I don't know much Dean... There is much I need to learn. Perhaps we will find him and you can ask him yourself."

"You think he will be angry with me?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Cas said simply. I hung my head, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Cas patting me awkwardly.

"It's alright Dean..." he attempted to make me feel better. I couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Thanks Cas." He nodded. I looked into his blue eyes and found myself at a loss for words. I'm not going to say it was good to hear a shattering sound from the other room, but it helped break the awkward silence.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

"SAM?" I called, standing up. I raced out of my room, Cas at my heels. We got into the kitchen and Sam was standing still, glass bits on the floor, staring at someone.

"Hey Dean." Sam greeted, not even moving.

"Lucifer?!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Dean, Castiel!" Lucifer greeted as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**P.O.V. Of Adam**

Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Adam, hey... wake up." I blinked open my eyes to see Gabriel staring down at me with a grin.

"What are you smiling a-" I tried to sit up, but realized I had my arm around Samandriel and he was asleep on me. When I moved, he stirred.

"Huh...?" he murmured.

"You two apparently fell asleep. Lucifer's still not back yet." Gabriel seemed to be asking a question more than making a statement. Samandriel sat up, allowing me to do so as well. I looked around the hotel room.

"I guess not... I didn't think it was that hard to find my brothers..." I said. Parched, I stood up and walked over to the little fridge and opened it to grab a bottle of water. I looked at the other two.

"You guys want one?" Samandriel nodded and Gabriel shook his head, so I grabbed another and tossed it at the younger one. He caught it one handed and I gave him a look to show him I was impressed.

"Nice catch." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"So did you catch Samandriel up?" Gabriel asked, splaying out in one of the arm chairs. I took a sip of my water, then leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Yes, Gabriel." I replied jokingly, like a child.

"Apparently that's not the only thing you did." He did his little eyebrow wiggle and I held my hands out in front of me defensively.

"No, no, no! We didn't do anything! We just fell asleep!" I glanced back over at Samandriel and saw he was turning red.

"I'm just teasing you two." Gabriel chuckled. "I know how that angel bond works. Sam and I may do some odd stuff when we see each other again too."

I stared at Gabriel for a few seconds, then at Samandriel for the same amount of time. His eyes met mine and he shrugged.

"I wonder how much longer Lucifer's going to be." Samandriel tried to break the somewhat awkward silence, eyes still on me.

"We don't even know if he found those two muttonheads yet." Gabriel responded, eyes shut as he relaxed.

"I'm not so sure how they will react when the devil pops into where they are either..." I added.

* * *

**P.O.V. Of Sam**

As I was grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards in the kitchen of the bunker, there was a short rush of cool air. I turned to see the familiar blonde. I dropped the glass and it shattered into pieces around my feet.

"Lucifer..." I said quietly.

"Good to see you Sam." he told me, regular smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to show my nervousness.

"I'll explain everything." Lucifer told me.

"SAM?!" I heard Dean call from another area of the bunker. In seconds, he and Cas were in the kitchen. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Dean..."

"Lucifer?!" Dean's voice was full of shock.

"Hello Dean, Castiel!" Lucifer greeted the two of them with a warmness that I couldn't tell was him being his normal self, or not...

"What the hell are you doing out of Hell?" Dean asked, trying to use anger to hide his confusion and perhaps fear.

"Gabriel forgot to close the door to the cage after he sprung it open to get your brother out. My brother's a better brother to yours than you two are." Lucifer told us.

"You shut up!" Dean shouted.

"He's right Dean." I told him.

"I had one choice Sam! ONE! Of course I would pick your soul, I barely knew Adam!" Dean defended himself.

"It doesn't matter how well you knew him! He was and is still family!" I exclaimed. Dean glared at me.

"You have no room to judge me Sam. You're the one who pulled him down with you. And if you loved your little brother sooo much, why didn't you try to go down and get him yourself?"

"Because I had no idea how to get back into Hell without dying." It was my turn to defend myself.

"You found out how to for the second trial to close the gates, then you didn't even bother to think: 'Oh well, if I'm down there picking up Bobby, why not got pick up my little brother from the Cage?'" Dean said accusingly.

"YEAH! Like that thought EVER crossed your mind!" I snapped.

"Will you two idiots stop arguing! You're both terrible brothers? Happy? All that matters now is that he's out and waiting for you." Lucifer squeezed the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

"Why is he waiting for us?" I asked Lucifer.

"Because there is a war to be fought."

"Against what? You?" Dean asked. Lucifer sighed.

"I completely understand the feelings you have towards me, but you will have to warm up to me eventually. We have war against Michael... and who knows who else."

"Against Michael? He escaped too?"

"Of course he did, Dean." Cas said finally. "And like I said, Michael is probably searching for you."

"He is, and you're lucky I got to you first." Lucifer added.

"Oh, yeah... I'm lucky that the devil got to me before an angel did." Dean muttered sarcastically, then thought for a moment. "Actually... this is one time I may agree with you. I hate that S.O.B. Although... I don't like you too much either."

"Wait... why isn't Michael using Adam...? Who is he using?" I asked.

"I'm not sure why he wasn't using Adam... and I'm not sure who he's using now. He was using some random unlucky man. We have know idea who he is now..." Lucifer told me.

"So you're telling me we got an angry archangel on the loose, looking for me? And to top it all off, we have no idea what the S.O.B. is wearing? Great." Dean's voice was dripping in even more angry sarcasm.

"That's right." Lucifer replied.

"AND! All the angels are powerless...?"

"Except Michael and I." Lucifer said pointedly.

"Brilliant. And you came to get us..." I sighed.

"Yep." Lucifer said. He touched Cas and Cas flinched a little.

"You should be able to take Dean and follow me." Lucifer told him, then touched my forehead before I could even move.


	8. Chapter 8

**P.O.V. Of Adam**

You probably would expect sitting in an empty hotel room with two angels would be pretty quiet and awkward. But Gabriel is... very... um... I don't even know a word to describe him. He likes teasing and making jokes. I could see him as the type person to love to prank people... so I suppose you could call him a trickster.

I had turned the TV on to the new channel to sort of catch up on everything I've missed while Gabriel blabbed on and on. I wasn't sure how many years I was down in the Cage. Finally, I turned to Gabriel and Samandriel.

"Uh guys...? What year is it?" I asked them. They looked at each other and seemed to really have to think about it.

"Two thousand... tweeelveeeeee?" Gabriel's voice went high with uncertainty. Samandriel shook his head.

"No, no that's not right... eleeveeeen...?" Gabriel shook his head as well.

"No bro. It's more than that. Uhhh..." I sighed and turned my head back to the TV to commercials.

"Well let me know when you figure it out." I watched the commercial intently. It looked like a back to school ad. That may be helpful. I turned the sound up a little.

"Get all your needs for the 2013-2014 school year." I looked over at the others, about to say something, but Gabriel and Samandriel looked at each other and snapped their fingers.

"2013!" they exclaimed together.

"We survived 2012?" I questioned.

"Well if you want to be completely honest, I didn't. You were sort of in Hell at the time soooo... Samandriel was sorta the only one." Gabriel said.

"Well we're all alive now..." I told him. He nodded, then went quiet. I gazed at Samandriel.

"So how long have you been my guardian angel?" I asked him.

"Ever since I was... resurrected... I felt there was something I had to do. But then Gabriel saved you from the Cage... but he released Lucifer and Michael. At first I thought it was my job to get Lucifer back in there... but now with Lucifer... the way he is... I have no idea what I am supposed to do." Samandriel explained.

"Well maybe it was meant to be, you know? Gabriel being a klutz and forgetting to close the door." I looked at the older fallen angel teasingly, but he didn't seem to notice. Gabriel seemed to be zoning out.

"Gabriel? Gabriel? Hey, Gabriel?" I reached forward to touch him and he was ice cold. He looked at us and I saw he'd broken into a cold sweat.

"What's going on Gabriel?" Samandriel asked.

"I tried connecting with Sam to see if I could see what was going on. Something was blocking me. I couldn't do it..." Gabriel breathed.

"What could be blocking you from Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know... Maybe I'm just losing that ability too?" his voice was uncertain.

"Do you think Sam is okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry Adam. Lucifer was going to him. I'm sure he is fine..." Gabriel sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this.

"I hope so..." I whispered. There was silence for a while. I stared at the TV screen, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a little flash and a breeze blew through the hotel room. Gabriel, Samandriel, and I looked over to see Sam and Lucifer.

"Sam." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel!" Sam said.

"Sam." Samandriel said.

"Samandriel?" Sam questioned.

"Sam..." I said

"Adam..." Sam said.

"Lucifer!" Lucifer joked. I jumped up and walked over to my brother. I stood in front of him for a second and stared at him. I watched his eyes, trying to pick out the emotion they held. He looked overwhelmed, nervous, and most of all... regretful.

"Adam... I... I'm so sorry..." he embraced me and I stood there awkwardly for only a moment before I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for not saving you from those ghouls, I'm sorry for letting the angels use you like that, I'm sorry for pulling you down into the Cage with me, and I'm so sorry for not getting you out." Sam listed all the things that happened to me, some of them not even his fault. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Sam, Sam... stop. It's okay... It's alright. You couldn't do anything about the ghouls, you were too late. I'm the one who trusted Zachariah. He told me I'd see my mother. And you had no choice to pull me down into the Cage like that, because I was really Michael. And as for not getting me out... well... it was a huge risk... I understand why you didn't. I mean look at what happened when an angel came down to get me." I replied, motioning to Lucifer. He crossed his arms.

"Hey, Michael's more of a problem than me." He said, then there was another breeze.

"That, we've yet to figure out." grunted a familiar voice. We all looked to see Dean and Cas had also appeared.

"Dean-o." Gabriel howled.

"Gabriel?" Dean said, surprised.

"Samandriel?" Cas questioned.

"Castiel." Samandriel greeted.

"Oh we are not doing this again." I muttered.

"What...?" Gabriel looked at me innocently.

"Adam?" Dean's voice was full of even more surprise.

"Dean..." I nodded. Dean was the one to come over to me. Before any words were exchanged, he pulled me into an awkward, one-armed hug.

"Good to see you Adam..."

"Thanks Dean." I told him.

Dean let go of me and looked at Lucifer.

"Now that we're all here... would you mind explaining all this to me?"

"Not much to explain. Gabriel popped the Cage door open to release your brother and forgot to close it. Michael and I are out, now we have to stop Michael from getting to you." Lucifer said.

"AW COME ON! Seriously? Are we always going to blame me? I didn't know there was a literal DOOR! I thought it was figurative!" Gabriel snapped.

"So you're saying we have to work with you? The devil... and Gabriel agreed to work with you? Gabriel I would like to remind you that Lucifer was the one who killed you." Dean stated.

"And Castiel killed me, but I'm willing to work with him. We all must find forgiveness." Samandriel said. Cas shifted awkwardly.

"So how is it you two are alive anyway?" Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"We aren't sure."

"Really?" Dean threw his hands up exasperatedly. "This is gonna be a long fight."

"Yes. But you know we cannot put it off any longer. That means you two can't think up any way of avoiding conflict." Lucifer pointed at Sam, then Dean.

"Oh whatever." Dean sighed.

"So we're basically playing hide and seek with one of the only angels with powers left?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Gabriel replied.

"Fun..." Sam said quietly.

"Let's get this over with." Dean complained.

"It may not be that easy Dean..." Cas started.

"Dammit Cas, just shut up and let's gank this S.O.B." Dean interrupted. Lucifer stuck his hand out.

"Team on three? One... two..." he tried to get us to put our hands in. No one did. "No? Okay..." He pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well this is gonna be awkward..." he sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, stuck in between Samandriel and Lucifer. That one was a little weird, just saying. The three of us were moving our heads left to right in unison, watching Sam and Dean pace back and forth as they tried to think. Gabriel stood beside the bed, and Cas stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, watching my brothers as well.

"So how are we going to find Michael?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam, how do you find an angel?" Dean replied with another question that it seemed like no one knew the answer to.

"Uhhh... maybe we could get Kevin's help? Or Garth's...?" Sam said.

"We are not getting Garth's help again. Not unless we are desperate. No freaking way." Dean stopped and held his hands out in front of him, then continued pacing.

"Well... Cas, Gabriel, Samandriel... Lucifer. How can we find Michael?"

"Well Sam... um..." Gabriel began, but Lucifer let out a laugh.

"You don't find Michael, he finds you." Lucifer stated. Sam's facial expression went flat.

"Great."

"So we're just sitting ducks?" Dean snapped. Then he stopped, freezing completely.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked.

"The Impala... Baby! We left Baby at the bunker! Dammit Cas!"

"It's not my fault Lucifer showed up." Cas argued.

"Well zap me back to the bunker and we can drive to... where ever we are..." Dean ordered. Cas nodded and walked over to Dean. He seemed to be concentrating very hard, then he touched Dean's forehead. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

"So Dean's still in love with the car then?" I joked to Sam.

"Always has been and always will be." Sam looked over at me. Then he sighed and sat down in one of the arm chairs. There was somewhat of an awkward silence until Lucifer cleared his throat.

"So, uh... you two were going to lock the gates of Hell...?" he asked Sam.

"Yes. We tried. But then angels fell. So we kinda got worried about that. And now we're worried about a rampade angry archangel. So don't worry, we won't be locking your home any time soon." Sam told him.

"Actually... I just don't care anymore. Do what you two want." Lucifer's reply shocked me, and by the looks on Sam's, Gabriel's, and Samandriel's faces, it had shocked them too.

"What...? Why? After you spent all that time trying to get out? Is it because you're out now?" Sam questioned. Lucifer shrugged.

"No, not really. Honestly, with all the crap that's going on up here, and above... Down there doesn't seem like such a bad place believe it or not. I'm about to jump back in myself once I deal with what I have to deal with. I mean, I made demons to keep me company because I was lonely. But they can be assholes... you know?" Sam nodded.

"Oooh trust me, I know."

"Yeah... sorry about the whole demon blood thing... But seriously. Perhaps locking Hell would keep all the demons where they belong. I made them to keep me company down there, not to escape and then go mess with you humans. That's a slap in the face to me. Because even if I don't really like most of you some times, my demons escaping Hell is like them telling me: 'Haha, I can leave. Don't forget you can't.' But hey, look at me now."

When Lucifer said this, I sort of felt... bad for him... I mean... I knew what it was like being down there and not being able to leave. It sucks... I kind of get why Michael's so pissed.

But no one said anything in response to Lucifer. What do you say to that? I'm sorry? That's all Sam could say to me. There's nothing to do about things that were in the past.

"No one gets me, but don't feel bad. It's aright. The big baddie? Yeah that's not really me. But leave that to human glorification. Even angels... my own family has started forgetting that I was once an angel." Lucifer added. Gabriel and Samandriel just seemed to be zoning out. Gabriel was deep in thought, but I looked over at Samandriel and his eyes were concentrating on something.

_I do understand what he's saying..._

The words came into my head in Samandriel's voice and I almost jumped four feet.

_Samandriel? You're in my head?!_

I felt his hand go to my knee.

_Relax. Sorry, yes. This is one of the powers of a guardian angel with his or her human. I should have informed you first. I apologize._

_No dude. It's fine. You just surprised me. It's actually kind of cool... but, yeah... I know how he feels. From experience... you know?_

_Yes. I'm sorry no one came to get you sooner._

Samandriel replying to my thoughts would take some getting used to. Hopefully he wasn't going to be in my head twenty four seven like Michael was.

_No Adam, I won't be in your head all the time._

I was surprised when he said this, but then remembered he was in my head, so he could hear my thoughts whether they were directed to him or not.

_Yes Adam, I can hear everything you say in your thoughts if I am focused in on you. I can switch the telepathy on and off. With practice, you too may be able to learn how to do so._

_Well that's really cool. But dude, please promise me not to enter my head without asking? Or at least a little bit of a warning first?_

_Alright._

And this was where our conversation stopped. I looked over at Sam. He, Lucifer, and Gabriel looked relaxed. There was no visual giveaway that any of them had heard us, not that I had expected they would.

"When do you think Dean and Cas will get back?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"Not sure. Where is this bunker?" Gabriel asked.

"It's over in Kansas." Sam responded.

"That's not terribly far. You guys have done much longer trips." Gabriel said.

"Yeah, and seeing as Dean doesn't even know exactly where we are, it may take a bit longer than it should." Sam commented.

"Anyone hungry? I could go for some food." Lucifer announced. We all looked at him.

"You don't even eat." Gabriel said.

"I can. I could use a milkshake." Lucifer stood up.

"Yeah, we should probably go get food. It's getting late. But we don't have a car..." Sam stood too.

"Not a problem. We'll be back guys." Lucifer said, going to Sam. Before he could protest, Lucifer touched his forehead and the two of them were gone just as fast as Cas and Dean, if not faster.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap before they get back. I'm exhausted, and I don't even know why..." I told Gabriel and Samandriel.

"I think I know why." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, shut up Gabriel. For the last time, Samandriel and I did NOT do ANYTHING." I snipped, flopping down to put my head on the pillow. Samandriel looked down at me.

"Ignore him Adam. Sleep well. We will wake you when either of your brothers return." he whispered to me.

"Which I'm sure will be Sam. I'm hoping it takes less time to get food than get from Kansas to New York." Gabriel chuckled. And then I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up not too much later hearing whispers, so I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"Samandriel I'm telling you, I can't communicate with Sam telepathically. And I can't connect to him at all anymore." I heard Gabriel say.

"I'm sure Sam is just fine, Gabriel." Samandriel told his brother.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is the fact I can't connect with him!" Gabriel exclaimed quietly. There was silence for a few seconds, as if Samandriel was taking this in and trying to comprehend it.

"So it isn't you who is Sam's guardian angel after all?" Samandriel questioned.

"I don't know."

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think..." Samandriel trailed off.

"I don't know."

"But is it possible?"

"I don't know, Samandriel!" Gabriel sighed, sounding annoyed by all Samandriel's questions and his lack of answers.

"I suppose we'll just have to learn more as this progresses."

"I guess you're right... Now shhh, we don't want to wake Adam up."

I was really confused by this. If Gabriel wasn't Sam's angel... then who was?

* * *

**A.N.: Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger. Sorta xD Okay guys. Just wanted to let you know that I will not be posting new chapters as often because I recently started school again and this is going to be one of the busiest years EVER! Sorry guys! Don't hate me! I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter up ever week, or two... O.O But anyways, leave reviews and tell me what you think! What you like, what you don't like! CRITIC ME! Hahaha. Here's the question. Who do you think Sammy's angel is. Do you think it's Gabriel or someone else?! You'll just have to wait to find out to be certain. ;P But leave me what YOU think hahaha. Thanks for continuing to read! FOR ADAM! ~12HockeyChick21**


	10. Chapter 10

**P.O.V Of Sam**

I'm going to start out by saying I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how this was going to go at first. Being out with the devil, who had once been inside me. Damn that sounded very wrong... YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY MEAN! This guy had been in my head... we'd once been one. He knew all my secrets, I couldn't hide anything from him. Lucifer knew things about me that my own brother didn't know. It was so strange... So at first, it was uncomfortable being alone with him. It was the type of uncomfortable that I felt being alone with Dean and Cas. Everyone knew the two of them were in love with each other... except them. So being alone with them and watching them steal glances at each other was always like we were trying to hide the huge elephant in the room, without any luck. But let's get off that topic before I start thinking about what the two of them do alone.

Lucifer and I went to a supermarket.

"What happened to getting a milkshake?" I asked him as we walked in.

"You thought I wanted gross fast food milkshakes. Oh Hell no." Lucifer emphasized Hell, making me snort and roll my eyes.

"Okay... well I know how you feel. But how else do you expect to buy a cheap, premade milkshake?" Lucifer shrugged and grabbed a cart. I snorted louder this time. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. Lucifer grumbled something quietly to himself and began pushing the cart around, looking at the vegetables as we passed the produce section. He went over and picked up a decent sized head of lettuce and examined it thoroughly. This is where I lost it, my laughter uncontrollable. I couldn't help it! Let's see you watch Lucifer go grocery shopping! It's ridiculously funny. I looked up from the floor, which is where I looked to try and hide the fact I was laughing. That and if I looked at Lucifer it would just make me laugh harder. But when I looked back up, I was met by the vicious glare from the fallen angel.

"WHAT?!" He snapped.

"I just... I can't." I got out between laughs and breaths. I was laughing that hard, yes.

"Can't what?"

"I can't take you seriously. You're shopping."

"I don't really know how to do it... I could actually use your help. You do it." Lucifer grumbled again and shoved the cart at me. I finally was able to stop laughing long enough to take the cart and start putting items in it.

Twenty minutes later we were leaving with plastic bags in hand. I'd found Lucifer a special frozen fruit concoction that when you added milk to it, became a milkshake. He had whined for almost ten minutes about it not going to taste the same. I didn't remember how much of a child he was.

"Okay well we should be getting back to Adam, Samandriel, and Gabriel. Do your thing Lucifer." I told him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"You think Cas and Dean are doing okay?"

"What's that mean?" I questioned.

"Michael's going to be looking for your brother. He still needs Dean as a vessel."

"Well he's not going to get him." I growled. The look Lucifer gave me seemed to go down into my heart.

"You and I both know that no one can fight fate... I... I'm going to have to fight my brother."

* * *

**P.O.V Of Dean**

Cas and I got to the bunker and I ran to the Impala.

"Baby! I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you behind again." I said, rubbing the hood. I got into the driver's seat and Cas got in the passenger's side.

"Do you know the way Dean?" he asked. I turned the car on.

"I'll find it." I told him, kicking it into drive. I pulled away from the bunker and turned to go onto the highway.

We drove for several hours until we saw a sign.

"Ha. See Cas, Pennsylvania! We'll be there in no time."

"Okay Dean." Cas replied. We drove through lonely looking back roads. I was about to turn left, but the wheel wouldn't comply. I struggled with it for a few seconds.

"What the Hell?"

"What's wrong Dean?"

"I don't know, it's not-" I stopped when the wheel jerked right. My heart began pounding and I reached over to grab Cas's shoulder.

"CAS!" The car spun off the road and hit a tree. I looked up, stunned and barely conscious. A tall figure stood by my window.

"Let me help you. Just say yes. Do you need help?" it said. In my daze the only part that registered was: "Do you need help?" I was about to say yes, but I heard a voice that sounded distant.

"Dean NO!" I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and I looked over into the blue eyes of Cas. He disappeared and I looked back over to the figure outside my window. But Cas was there and pulled the man away. I watched in awe and confusion as the two fought. The last thing I saw was the man disappearing and I gave into hazy darkness.

* * *

When I woke up there was a hand on my chest. I sat up, groaning. Cas was crouched over me and I was in the grass beside my wreck of a car.

"NO! BABY! I'm so sorry." I howled.

"Dean! You must be serious." As Cas said this I was already turning to face him. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"What the Hell happened Cas?!"

"Michael. I believe he was causing problems with the car's wheel to make us crash. He tried to get you to say yes to him while you were weak and didn't understand what was going on." Cas explained. My grip loosened on his collar.

"You saved me." I said.

"Of course I did Dean. It's my job."

"No. Your job is to not go against your brothers. Michael must be pissed."

"He was. He said he wasn't through with any of us. But I hurt him enough to send him away for now."

It was then I realized how close our faces were. I felt my heart rate pick up yet again like it always did when I was so close to Cas.

"Dean...?" Cas questioned. I didn't respond, but put my hand on his cheek. Before I could hesitate, I pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

* * *

**A.N. : HAHA! YAY DESTIEL! Sorry for not adding in forever! I've been soooooooo busy! Hopefully I'll keep up with this story. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! ~12HockeyChick21**


	11. Chapter 11

**P.O.V. Of Adam**

I woke up not too much later and rolled over. I was kind of surprised to see Samandriel laying down beside me. His eyes were watching me.

"Hello Adam."

"Hi Samandriel... whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Gabriel's worried about your brother and isn't really talking. I wanted to do something, so I watched you as you slept. It's quite interesting actually."

"That's not weird or anything..."

"Oh, sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Samandriel asked, sitting up quickly. "I was just making sure you weren't having any nightmares."

"It's okay, really. I was just teasing you." I laughed, pushing him over. He looked up at me and cracked a small smile. It was the first time I'd ever seen him smile. I don't know if it was just because of the whole angel thing or if he was just sad... But his smile was... really bright. Part of me hoped I'd get to see it again. The other part of me started questioning myself.

"Wait... where is Gabriel?"

"Right here." I looked over and saw him pacing back and forth.

"Dude. Why are you so worried. I'm sure Sam is fine." I tried to comfort him, but he kept pacing.

"He's with the devil! The one who killed me."

"He's your brother, Gabriel! And he's on our side now."

"He may just be trying to get on Sam's good side again."

"Even if he is, you can't stay bitter with your brother forever. You have for too long."

"HE KILLED ME!" Gabriel turned and yelled at me. I stood up and put my face in his.

"AND SAM CAUSED ME TO BE IN THE CAGE FOR YEARS! YOU DON'T SEE ME HOLDING THAT AGAINST HIM!" I yelled back. Samandriel stood up as well and pushed his was in between Gabriel and I.

"Gabriel! Adam's right. Lucifer is our family. He's trying to make things right."

Gabriel sighed and went to sit down in the armchair. He put his hand over his face.

"Sorry..." he grumbled.

Not even a minute later, Sam and Lucifer appeared with bags.

"Now for my milkshake." Lucifer said, pulling things out of a bag.

"Sam!" Gabriel stood up so fast, he held his head. "Oof."

"That's head rush." I snorted. "Be careful of getting up too fast."

Gabriel wasn't listening to me. He went over to Sam.

"Sam, we need to talk." He said, then stood on his tip toes to touch my brother's forehead. They disappeared and Lucifer stood staring.

"Well that was interesting."

"Gabriel was worried about him." I laughed.

"Ah. I get it. His little boyfriend was out with his big brother... the one who kinda... you know..." Lucifer trailed off. Samandriel and I looked at each other and we heard Lucifer laugh.

"So every living Winchester has an angel boyfriend."

I was going to say something, but I couldn't think of anything so I just sighed.

"Not denying it, I see."

"Adam is not my boyfriend Lucifer..." I looked at Samandriel and could have sworn a blush was creeping up on his cheeks. How many emotions was he able to have now?

* * *

**P.O.V. Of Sam**

I get back to the motel Adam was staying at with Gabriel and Samandriel and immediately, Gabriel pulls me away.

"Gabriel what the hell?" I asked him when we zapped down into the empty parking lot.

"What took you two so long? Are you okay?"

"I was teaching Lucifer how to shop correctly. And yes I'm fine. Why are you so worried?" I told him.

"I'm not worried. I just don't know if you should be hanging around Lucifer."

"What? Are you... jealous then?" I laughed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I have this connection with you... but it seems that whenever you're around Lucifer... it doesn't work. He's interfering somehow."

"Really? You think so?" I knew Gabriel and I had this weird bond ever since the dream I had. But... was it like the bond Cas had with Dean?

"Why you and me Gabe? I mean... you didn't do anything special with me... If anything I would have thought you'd be Adam's little angel because you're the one who pulled him out of Hell like Cas did with Dean."

"Funny story actually..."

"I'm listening."

"I may have pulled Adam out of Hell, but he was already labeled when I did."

"By... Samandriel."

"Ding ding ding. I questioned my little bro about it after the fact. Apparently he'd answered one of Adam's prayers in a dream of his. Samandriel had put himself in the form of your father John. He promised Adam a man would come save him. That was me. Then Samandriel marked your brother." Gabriel explained.

"But why go through all that trouble instead of Samandriel just getting Adam out himself?"

"Adam was in a part of hell only a certain level of angel can reach. Samandriel is a lower level angel, too low to have access to the Cage. So I had to get your brother out for him."

"Wait... there are levels of angel?"

"Yep."

"And you get limitations of what you can do?"

"Yep. It keeps things in order and help teaches angels to listen."

"How many angels are there in Heaven?"

"In Heaven? None." Gabriel laughed. "But seriously there are a crap ton of us scattered everywhere."

"Yeah well hopefully we can fix that... before or after this Lucifer Michael thing

. Wait... Gabriel... you still didn't answer my other question..."

"Which one Sam?"

"Why you and I?"

Gabriel sort of just stared at me, then out of nowhere he pulled me down by my shirt collar so my face was in his. Then he kissed me. After he was done he let go and I stared down at him in shock.

"What was that for...?"

"I dunno. Checking the bond." he gave a goofy grin.

"Sure... okay..."

"Sorry. That was sorta uncalled for and random."

"Well... you're the trickster. You're not supposed to ever be predictable."

"But to answer your question Sam... I don't know why it's you and I. Honestly I'd never labeled you and I don't know how I did show you what I was seeing that one time... I am unpredictable." It was when he said this that it hit me. I remembered something that must be very crucial.

"Gabriel... Lucifer was an angel once..."

"Yes."

"Can he have a human to watch over...?"

"I guess it's possible..." Gabriel seemed to get more distant from me with every question I asked.

"Is this... what angels call labeling?" I lifted my shirt, showing him a bright pink burn-like marking on my chest. It was in the shape of a hand print, right over my anti-possession tattoo.

* * *

**A.N.: OOOH CLIFF HANGER! Well... not really... sort of... So I read back through and realized I made a mistake. Dean and Sam finished their case in West Virginia and went back to the bunker in Kansas and that's where Lucifer showed up and he, Sam, Dean, and Cas went to where the others were. But I had Dean tell Cas they left the Impala at the hotel. Oops! So I went back and changed hotel to bunker! My bad haha :P Sooo anyways, leave reviews commenting and telling me what you think. How many of you would love to see the group go back to the bunker and Kevin meet Adam, Gabriel, and Lucifer? :D**


End file.
